1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clock radios, and, more particularly, to a clock radio with integral digital music storage system and infrared interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The typical clock radio found in bedrooms across the country has progressed very little throughout the years. Only recent high-end models are capable of playing music compact discs (CD's), with the rest only capable of turning on the local FM station at the appropriate time. This is in sharp contrast to other electronic appliances found in the typical household such as computers, audio/visual systems, cellular phones, home automation systems and the like. This is particularly ironic when one considers the important job a clock radio performs. Should the clock radio fail to awaken the user, vary serious consequences can result, such as missed appointments, being late for jobs and school and the like. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the performance functionality of clock radios can be advanced with the latest in technologies, while at the same time allow them to perform their task of waking sleeping users better.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,281 B2, issued in the name of Cowgill et al. discloses a personal audio player with a removable multi-function module.
U.S. Patent Application no. 2004/0131076 A1, published in the name of Smith discloses a method for selectively receiving broadcast data according to one of multiple data configurations.
U.S. Patent Application no. 2004/0242206 A1, published in the name of Dorr discloses a clock radio appliance and method therefor.
U.S. Patent Application no. 2001/0046852 A1, issued in the name of Holland, Jr. discloses a method for receiving messages in an appliance such as a clock radio modified to retrieve messages from a remote computer, converting the retrieved messages into corresponding audio messages, generating a wake up signal, and starting the delivery of the audio messages from a speaker.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,795,377 B2, issued in the name of Gorden discloses a personalized alarm clock which allows a user to receive a predetermined audio and/or image signal, or to place a predetermined telephone call to a selected telephone number at a predetermined time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,215 B1, issued in the name of Treyz et al. discloses an alarm clock radio that handles digital audio files that are downloaded to the alarm clock radio from computing equipment over a communications network.
U.S. Patent Application no. 2002/0186618 A1, published in the name of Kirkpatrick discloses an alarm clock that can be remotely programmed and which is capable of emitting customized alarms obtained via a network such as the Internet™.
U.S. Patent Application no. 2003/0198137 A1, published in the name of Gorden discloses a personalized alarm clock which allows a user to receive a predetermined audio and/or image signal, or to place a predetermined telephone call to a selected telephone number at a predetermined time.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a clock radio with integral digital music storage system and infrared interface.